How Can Love Go Wrong
by Mystogan97
Summary: It's spring break and Maya Matlin is in for drama. Miles is now with Tristan which raises concern from Maya, Zig's been expressing interest and Maya can't keep denying her feelings and is that her dead ex-boyfriend Cam calling her at midnight? Maya's life begins twisting and turning as she has to deal with the aftermath of 3 guys that she really cares about.
1. Last Friday Night

Maya Matlin dropped down on her bed. She and Zig had just finished practising a new song she wrote. She was trying to put everything behind her and move on but it just wasn't happening. She heard a beep on her laptop and looked at it only to see she had a video call. The name surprised her.

"Tori!"

"Hi Maya," Tori said excitedly.

"Oh my God, it's been so long."

"It hasn't been that long."

"Not that I'm not happy to hear from you, but why the random call?"

"I just thought you might need to talk. You know because it's been a year."

"You haven't been gone a whole year Tori," Maya laughed.

"Not me," Tori said slowly and Maya finally realised what she was talking about.

"Campbell," Maya breathed.

"You totally forgot didn't you? Now I feel bad for bringing it up."

"No it's ok. I'm glad you did."

"So are you gonna do something in his memory?" Tori asked.

Zig walked into the room before Maya had a chance to reply, "Hey Maya is this shirt too small?" He paused when he saw Tori on the screen. "Tori."

"What is Zig doing there?" Tori asked.

"He uh…" Maya couldn't finish so Zig did.

"I live here."

"You guys are living together now?" Tori exclaimed.

"Tori it's not like that," Maya defended.

"I've got to go," Tori said and the call ended.

"Well I think that went well," Zig joked.

"Why did you do that?" Maya asked him.

"What? Tell the truth?"

"It's the first time I've heard from Tori in months. Now she's probably never gonna speak to me again."

"Come on, you haven't even mentioned Tori once since she left. Not to mention she didn't even tell me she was going. Otherwise I might have said yes when you asked me out."

"I thought you said it was about…"

"No offense Maya but I didn't like Campbell. I didn't want to rub it in Tori's face."

"It's ok. Look can we stop dwelling on the past?"

"Fine by me," Zig was about to walk out the door but he stopped and turned around. "I know today must be hard for you."

"It's ok. I'm fine," Maya said.

"That won't work on me," Zig told her and she looked up at him. "You tell everyone else that and they believe you but it won't work on me."

Maya looked away and said nothing.

"You don't have to talk to me about it Maya, but if not your best friend then who?"

Maya turned around to look at him but he was already walking out the door.

* * *

A few hours later Zoe Rivas showed up at the house. Maya was still sulking in her room when she heard voices getting louder.

"This is a bad idea," Zig was telling someone.

Zoe walked in the room then with Zig right behind her. Zig had an awkward expression on his face and his face seemed kind of nervous.

"So Maya there's a party tonight with our names on it," Zoe said excitedly.

"Good timing. I need some cheering up," Maya told her.

"Tell her where it is," Zig said to Zoe.

"It's Miles' party," Zoe said reluctantly.

"No way," Maya said firmly and slumped back down on her bed.

"It'll be fun," Zoe urged.

"A party at my ex's house. I can't think what would be more fun. Plus I'm sure Tristan will be there and he hates me."

"Which is why you'll have Zig for moral support."

"She will?" Zig asked.

"Yes she will!" Zoe looked at him.

"It beats staying her and worrying all night about…you know," Zig turned towards Maya.

"If I go this, I can leave anytime I want?" Maya asked.

"Yes," Zig said.

"No," Zoe replied at the same time.

"We'll leave whenever you're ready," Zig assured her. Maya's mother called him then and he went to see what she wanted.

"So you the house guest done it yet?" Zoe asked with a smile on her face.

"Zig and I are just friends," Maya defended.

"He's still into you Maya. How long do you think this friendship thing will last?"

"What are you two talking about?" Zig asked as he returned.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Maya said quickly.

"Maya agreed to go to the party," Zoe smiled then left.

"Are you sure?" Zig was concerned.

"Yea. It'll be fun," Maya said and a smile appeared on Zig's face.

As Zig walked out her room, Maya couldn't help but think about what Zoe had said. What was she going to do if Zig still had feelings for her?

* * *

An hour later they were walking into the Hollingsworth house. Zoe was in the lead all excited about it and all the people there while Zig stayed by Maya's side. Zoe ditched them as soon as they arrived. Maya mentioned this to Zig but he was looking in surprise at something.

"Oh my God!" Maya followed his gaze and saw Tristan and Miles making out on the balcony.

"Is that…" Maya was at a loss for words.

"Come on Maya let's just…"

Maya was already heading towards them. Zig was tempted to follow her but he noticed that Miles was walking away from Tristan and Maya hadn't noticed. He was going to get to Miles before Maya did.

Maya arrived on the balcony only to find Tristan there by himself.

"Where's Miles?" Maya asked him.

"What business do you have with my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Is it so hard to believe someone can actually love me?" Tristan asked.

"No Tris, that's not what I meant."

"Save it Maya. Stay the hell away from me and my boyfriend!" Tristan stormed off leaving a speechless Maya.

Maya looked down from the balcony and saw Zoe talking to Frankie. She hurried over to where they were and pulled Zoe away.

"This better be good," Zoe complained as Maya pulled her away.

"I just saw Miles kissing Tristan!" Maya exclaimed.

"No kidding. Frankie told me they've been all over each other since they made out during the thunderstorm."

"What else did she say? Does she know why Miles is doing this?"

"Calm down. I would know more if you hadn't pulled me away."

"I need you to talk to Tristan for me," Maya urged.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"He won't talk to me."

"Maybe because it's none of your business," Zoe pointed out then noticed Maya's expression change. "I'm sorry but it's true. Leave it alone Maya."

"You're not the least bit curious? Miles was with both of us and now he's with Tristan all of a sudden. Maybe he was just using us to hide his sexuality."

"Fine I'll talk to Tristan," Zoe fell into Maya's trap.

Zoe walked off and now Maya was completely focused on finding Miles until she realised Zig wasn't by her side. She looked around for him.

* * *

Meanwhile Zig had approached Miles who was smoking pot in a room.

"I'd offer you some but we don't really like each other do we," Miles said calmly as Zig approached him.

"Is that how you do it?" Zig asked.

"I'm guessing I should know what you're talking about."

"Is that how you make out with Tristan? You get high?"

"I happen to like Tristan but that's none of your business is it?"

"You should be thankful it's me here and not Maya."

"Maya's here. Why?"

"Doesn't matter. By the way she saw your little make out scene earlier. I'm pretty sure she's going to have questions."

"You too deserve each other you know that? You both can't mind your own damn business."

Zig walked off leaving Miles in the room. He hurried back downstairs to find Maya. He was beginning to get worried until she approached him. The music had gotten louder so he couldn't hear what she was saying so he dragged her into a room.

"Have you seen Miles anywhere?" she asked anxiously.

"Maya it's a party, you're supposed to be enjoying yourself."

"You know where he is don't you?"

"Look I think you should leave this whole thing alone."

"I can't do that."

"Are you sure it's not because of him?" Zig didn't say a name but she knew he meant Campbell.

"Cam's not the reason behind this."

"Cam's the reason behind everything you've been doing. I'm not gonna pretend to understand how you feel but all I know is you're broken. You're desperate to move on."

"I am not desperate to move on and this is not about Campbell!" Maya yelled.

"You never talk about him Maya," Zig shot back.

"Why would I? You hated him."

"But I love you," The words just flew right out of his mouth. Maya seemed surprised by this. Enough to calm her down.

"You love me?" she finally managed to say.

"Look I know we agreed to be friends and I'm not expecting…"

Zig was interrupted by Maya kissing him. He was reluctant to kiss her back but when she placed her arms around him he melted. He held her face with her hands and kissed her back hungrily. Finally he broke the kiss for air.

"Maya…"

"Don't say I did that because I'm desperate for attention."

"I wasn't going to. I'm not even sure what to say."

Zig noticed that Maya wasn't paying him no mind. She had caught movement behind them. They had left the door open or had they? It didn't matter because what she saw caused her face to pale a little.

"Maya what's wrong?" Zig was worried but Maya just slowly walked outside and looked around.

She need Zig's arms around her because she felt weak. She fell back but he caught her. She was sure of what she had seen but she knew it was impossible. She was certain that the person she saw watching them was Campbell Saunders.

"I saw someone watching us," Maya told him after a long silence.

"We probably should have closed the door but that's not all is it?"

Of course Zig didn't buy that story. She was a little mad at how well Zig knew her. How he could see through all her disguises. It was strange but she remembered their first meeting. She had liked him a lot and then she accidentally set him up with Tori. Now Tori was gone and he was living in her house. Why had she convinced herself she wasn't into him when every time she had seen him kiss Tori she felt like a little piece of her die?

The answer was just looking at them making out. She loved Campbell and then one day he was just gone. No note, no goodbye, nothing. They had spent one of the best nights of her life together and then that was it.

"Maya what's wrong?" Zig still pressed.

"I need to go home," she told him.

"Of course," he said and held her as they exited the party.

* * *

Zoe found Tristan on the balcony. She knew instantly that he was mad. Apparently Maya had talked to him already.

"If Maya sent you…"

"I'm a big girl Tristan. I make my own decisions."

"Which is code for Maya convinced you to talk to me."

"Maya doesn't have to convince me to talk to you. We're friends remember?"

"Fine but no talking about Miles."

"Fine…but you don't think it's weird?"

"I thought we agreed no talking about Miles."

"Look I was with him first then Maya was. We see things that you don't."

"Like what?"

"Don't tell anyone I said this but I know that Miles was with me mostly to make Maya jealous."

"What if it wasn't Maya? What if it was to make me jealous?"

"I know you want to believe that Tris but…"

"You're just like Maya! Why does everyone try so hard to keep me from being happy?"

"We're not. We're looking out for you."

"Well maybe we shouldn't be friends until you learn that I could look after myself."

"Tristan!" Zoe shouted but he was already gone.

* * *

After Zig left, Miles decided to find another room to smoke in before Zig told Maya where to find him. Upon entering another room his siblings were waiting on him.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked him.

"Dad's gonna flip, you idiot," Frankie scolded.

"I don't really care," Miles said nonchalantly.

"Why do you have to keep doing this?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"The drugs, pissing off dad, why can't you just chill?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you two. There are things you don't know."

"Like what?"

Silence.

"Like what Miles?" Frankie raised her voice.

"Forget it," Miles said and wandered back outside.

* * *

Zoe searched all over for Tristan but couldn't find him. Keisha came up to her in a drunken state after she gave up looking.

"Did you see the mysterious hottie?" Keisha asked.

"No. Where?"

"Some guy in a red jacket. He's been popping up all over the place."

"You sure he's not a ghost," Zoe joked.

"He's real. He's really, really, really, real."

"And you're really drunk. Sit down," Zoe helped Keisha to sit down.

"I didn't make him up I swear," she said groggily.

Zoe was sure that Keisha was extremely drunk but not enough to hallucinate boys. Maybe there was truth to the story. Zoe glanced up to find someone else to help and that's when she saw him. Standing upstairs with the red jacket on.

"Is that him?" Zoe asked quickly.

"I don't see anything," It sounded like that was what Keisha said. When Zoe looked back the boy was gone.

"Maybe I'm hallucinating too. Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

Miles stumbled on to Tristan afterwards.

"Are you high?" Tristan asked.

"You gonna judge me too?" Miles countered with a question of his own.

"Did you talk to Maya?"

"Nope."

"You can tell me the truth."

"I am Tris. I did talk to Zig."

"What did he want?"

"It doesn't matter. He and Maya will never be happy for us and we don't need them to be."

"Are you sure about this?" Tristan asked after a short silence.

"I know what I want Tris," Miles leaned in and kissed Tristan then.

"Screw Zig &amp; Maya," Tristan said and kissed him back.

* * *

Maya was silent all the way to their house and Zig didn't push her to talk. She was surprised about that. They entered the house silently so they wouldn't have to walk her mom. She didn't look at Zig as she went up to her room so she didn't notice him following her. She began undressing, still not looking back.

"Are you implying something Maya Matlin?" Zig asked playfully which caused her to jump.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was walking loudly behind you. You didn't even notice?" Zig had a worried look on her face.

"I'm just tired," Maya knew the moment she said it that it wasn't convincing.

"What happened at the party?" Zig wondered.

"I told you…"

"I know what you told me. I'm asking about the part you left out."

"I love you too Zig."

"Can you stop pretending?" Zig was getting angry now.

"Why can't you believe I love you?"

"You're trying to distract me so I won't see what's really bothering you."

"You should go before my mom wakes up."

"Maya…"

"Now Zig!" Maya hadn't meant to shout at him but she did.

Zig walked out leaving Maya alone to think about what had happened. Was her mind playing tricks on her? What if Campbell was really alive? What if she wasn't crazy? What if she could touch him again?

The ringing of her phone interrupted her train of thought. The number was blocked so she hesitated a bit before answering. All she heard was heavy breathing after she said hello. Just as she was about to hang up she heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Maya."

"Cam," she breathed in shock then the line went dead.

* * *

**This is my first non-supernatural story. It's just something I want to work on while Degrassi is on break. Hope you enjoy.**

**PS I don't know how long spring break actually is so it may be much longer in my story**


	2. Better In Time

Maya walked downstairs and saw that Zig was already having breakfast. She greeted him but he didn't answer her or even look her way.

"Can you pass the cereal?" Maya asked and he did still not looking at her. "You can't still be mad at me."

"Morning Mrs. Matlin," Zig greeted as Maya's mom rolled in.

"Morning Zig, Maya."

"Morning Mom."

"Tristan called early this morning," Mrs. Matlin announced.

"To talk to me?" Maya asked in surprise because to her knowledge they were still not on speaking terms.

"Actually he called to talk to Zig."

"What!" Maya exclaimed then looked at Zig.

"Why would he want to talk to me?" Zig asked. He was just as confused as Maya.

"He didn't say. You should call him back," Mrs. Matlin said then left the kitchen.

"You have to tell me what he says," Maya told Zig.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Maya. Just like how you don't have to tell me anything."

* * *

Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was mad enough already because Zig and Maya were dating. Her mother just came in and broke the news to her. They were moving back to Canada. That meant that she was returning to Degrassi. She didn't want to go and watch Zig and Maya be all in love.

"When?" she asked.

"A week. Possibly sooner."

"This sucks."

"I know honey but your Dad can't turn down an opportunity like this." Tori's mom said then left.

Tori wanted to call Tristan at once but there was a more pressing matter she had to deal with. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. It rang and rang until she was sure no one was going to answer but someone finally did.

"Where are you? Why would you go there? Did you talk to her yet? Just be careful."

Tori was certain her life couldn't get worse as she hung up the phone. Not only was she returning to Degrassi but she had a huge secret she was carrying with her that could change everything. She was thankful for the week she had to prepare.

* * *

Zig had called Grace to meet up with him.

"Why am I here?" Grace asked Zig when they approached the meeting place with Tristan.

"In case I need back up."

"You're not afraid of that kid are you?"

"Of course not. I'm just playing it safe."

"Why didn't you call Tiny?"

"He's busy with his parents."

"Let's just get this over with."

The duo approached Tristan who was sitting on a bench by himself. He didn't seem happy to see them considering he invited Zig there.

"What is she doing here?" Tristan asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Grace told him.

"I didn't think you'd be alone," Zig answered.

"You assumed I'd be with Miles," Tristan realised.

"Aren't you two…?" Zig's question was interrupted by Tristan's remark.

"I guess we are."

"So why am I here?" Zig asked.

"I need your help with something."

"What?"

"Miles isn't over Maya and it's affecting our relationship. I need you to date her."

Grace burst out in laughter at that and even Zig smiled a little although he didn't think it was funny.

"This is ridiculous. I can already picture Maya's reaction to this. I'm leaving before I get caught up in this crap," Grace said while still laughing then left them alone.

"You're serious?" Zig asked him.

"I've never been more serious in my life."

* * *

Maya attempted calling Tori but she didn't answer. She wanted to explain the situation with Zig. She realised that she practically had no one. Tori moved away, Katie is at soccer camp, she broke up with Miles, Tristan is mad at her and now Zig is too. She remembered Grace then but realised Grace wouldn't want to be bothered by this crap. Then she remembered she had someone else.

"Hey Zoe can you come over?" Maya called her cell phone.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea I just need your help with something."

"I'll be there soon."

Maya found it strange calling Zoe over. They had worked out all of their differences during the thunderstorm and now were on good terms. Zoe did spend most of her time with Frankie Hollingsworth and it wasn't like Maya could join because of what happened between her and Miles.

Maya's thoughts revolved around Campbell as she waited on Zoe. That voice sounded just like his. Could someone be playing a prank on her? She thought it could be Zig but she knew he'd never do that to her no matter how mad he got. He still felt responsible for Cam's suicide so he wouldn't go around playing recordings of him.

Then there was this nagging part of her that wanted to believe that Cam was alive. That this was just a dream and he didn't kill himself. That his love for her was strong enough to give him hope for the future. That he didn't take the easy way out…but he did.

She grabbed her phone that she had placed on the couch next to her and went scrolling through her videos. She had kept it. She hadn't watched it since the day she found out but she figured it was time. She couldn't believe she ignored Cam for a whole year while she strung Zig along and went into a relationship with Miles.

She pressed play on the video and the beginning sent a chill down her spine as she heard him say, "Good morning Maya Matlin." She was so caught up in the video that she didn't realise her mom had let Zoe in and she was standing right there. Tears rolled down Maya's cheek as she watched the video.

"What are you watching?" Zoe asked.

"It's nothing," Maya quickly closed the video and placed her phone close to her chest.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I got something in my eye," Maya lied.

"Who was in the video?"

Maya didn't answer and Zoe moved to sit next to her.

"You called me over and you're not going to talk to me?"

"His name was Campbell."

"Was?"

"He killed himself a year ago."

* * *

"I'm crazy about Miles and I think this will help," Tristan said.

Zig couldn't believe how naïve Tristan was being. He always knew Tristan was desperate for love but this was pushing it. Zig wasn't even entirely sure that Miles had real feelings for Tristan. He wanted to get out of this situation. No, he needed to.

"What do you think is going to happen when Miles and Maya find out about this?" Zig asked.

"They won't."

"Stop being naïve Tristan. No secret stays bury forever especially when Maya Matlin is involved."

"I don't care what Maya has to say and Miles will see how serious I am about our relationship."

"Is he?"

"Is he what?"

"Serious about your relationship."

"I know he is."

"Don't you think it's a little random?"

"I knew it. It was the same with Zoe. Maya's brainwashed you all." Tristan got up angrily.

"Well if you think that then the least you can do is prove us wrong. If Miles is really in to you then you won't have a problem."

Tristan didn't reply to that and just walked away.

* * *

"He was one of the guys that Tristan said was fighting over you?" Zoe asked.

"It wasn't like that. I was with Cam."

"Zig didn't like that did he?"

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't. Now I do."

"Zig kissed me while I was with Cam, while he was with Tori. That's what started it all."

"Did you like it?"

"You're not getting the point."

"I think I am. You liked Zig but you loved Cam. You felt guilty about the kiss, not because it happened but because of what you felt when it did."

"When did you become a counsellor?"

"You're pretty easy to read you know. You're like an open book."

"You sound like Zig."

"You should talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me and I can't exactly ask you to do it because you like him."

"No I don't," Zoe denied but her face looked flustered.

"Now who's easy to read," Maya teased.

"I'm glad we became friends," Zoe said.

"Me too." The two embraced then Zoe's phone chimed.

"It's my mom. I have to go."

"Wait you haven't heard the whole story yet," Maya tried to make her stay.

"My mom says it's important. On the bright side it'll give you time to talk to Zig."

Zoe waved but Maya sent a half-assed wave in reply. She needed someone to talk to still. She had told Zoe about Cam but she didn't say everything. It was only when she started talking that she realised she had so much to say.

Now that he was forefront in her mind, she realised how much he affected everything she'd done in the past year. She also began noticing similarities between him and Miles. New worries began forming in her mind. After their breakup Miles had decided to be with Tristan.

"Maya are you hearing me?" Mrs. Matlin practically yelled.

"Sorry mom. What did you say?"

"I said I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"Talking about him. You've been putting off dealing with this for too long."

"I know. Wait were you eavesdropping?"

"Of course not. We have very thin walls," Mrs. Matlin said with a smile before leaving.

"No we don't," Maya said softly and she was also smiling.

* * *

"Oh my God! I do not believe it!" Tristan was ecstatic when Tori called him relayed the news to him.

"Yea I'll be back in Degrassi next term," Tori couldn't help but smile at Tristan's excitement.

"We have so much to talk about. You missed so much."

"I already know about Maya and Zig."

"Yea but that's not really interesting."

"You're right. I don't care that they're dating."

"What! Why do you think they're dating?" Tristan asked.

"We were video-chatting and I saw Zig walk in."

"He lives with them after the whole gang affair but they're not dating."

"Gang affair?"

"I told you we have a lot to talk about."

"I can't wait."

"Plus Zoe Rivas from West Drive goes to our school."

"Shut up."

"She and Maya practically had a summer long cat fight over Miles."

"Who's Miles?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Why were they fighting over your boyfriend?"

"Well we've only been together a short while. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"You better."

* * *

Zig returned home and moved carefully to try and avoid Maya.

"Why so sneaky?" Mrs. Matlin asked and made him jump.

"You scared me," Zig told her.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I'm avoiding Maya."

"Does it have anything to do with why Tristan called?"

"No. Something's bothering her but she won't tell me what."

"Maya's been through a lot but she doesn't like talking about her feelings. She prefers to just put all the bad things behind her and move forward."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when you don't deal with it. She doesn't struggle through the bad. She shies away from it. She doesn't realise that not dealing with it is what's causing all of her problems."

"Maybe you can talk to her about it."

"I try but she won't open up to me. She might open up to you though."

"Why me?"

"You're her best friend."

"That doesn't prevent her from not talking to me about it."

"Don't pressure her to talk. She will when she feels comfortable enough. She won't feel comfortable with someone who's avoiding her."

"Thanks Mrs. Matlin."

"I'm always here to help."

"I know."

* * *

Tori invited her friend, Christine, over to say goodbye. Christine was being overly dramatic as usual.

"I can't believe you're leaving in a week," Christine said with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Could be sooner," Tori said as Christine hugged her. Seriously Tori knew the girl a few weeks and she was acting like she was losing her best friend since birth.

"Email me every day," Christine said sternly.

"I will," Tori lied. She wasn't going to forget about Christine completely but she wasn't going to put much effort into a long distance friendship. Just like how she didn't when she left Degrassi behind. And who the hell uses email to chat these days?

"So what are you going to do about your ex?" Christine asked and Tori regretted telling her about Zig in that moment.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do about anything. It's been almost a year. I can't expect everything to be the way it was before."

"Not to mention that secret you're carrying around."

"I didn't tell you that so you could use it against me."

"I'm not," Christine hand her hands up as if surrendering, "but you have to admit that that secret could tear you apart from your friends."

"I know," was all Tori could say. Christine was right. One secret could ruin everything for her.

"Just be careful about everything you say and you'll be fine. They won't find out."

"They're closer to finding out than you think. They just don't know it yet."

* * *

Maya was in her room practicing her cello. She heard footsteps approaching and she knew instantly it was Zig. It was weird how well they had gotten to know each other. He saw through all her masks and she could see through his. The only difference was he never pretended with her. He was always honest and upfront.

"Hey," he said and she didn't want to look up but she did anyway and noticed what he was holding.

"Is that your guitar?" she asked.

"My mom dropped it off for me."

"I see. So things are getting better with your mom?"

"Yea I guess they are."

"Does that mean you'll be moving in with them soon?"

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not. I'd miss you like crazy," she couldn't help but smile with him and he reciprocated.

"I'm sorry about jerk. It's just that I can tell when something's bothering you and I want to help but you won't talk to me."

"Did you know I had a crush on you?" Maya asked.

"You're avoiding again."

"No. I'm asking if you knew."

"No."

"The day we met."

"You never…"

"Well that's because that was also the day you and Tori got back together."

"You told me you weren't in to me."

"Obviously. It wasn't like you were gonna dump her because I had a crush."

"You don't know that."

"I couldn't anyway. Tori was my first friend, besides you."

"Why tell me this now?" Zig was confused.

"You didn't believe me when I said I love you."

"Loving me and having a crush on me is two different things," Zig told her.

"I kissed you back didn't I?"

"Yea then you told me to forget about, pretend like it never happened!" Zig was getting angry now.

"I was with Cam!" Maya shot back.

"You broke up with him. Then went back after we kissed."

"You were with Tori."

"But I wanted you."

"I couldn't do that to Tori."

"Then why kiss me in the first place?"

"Because you made me feel good about myself. You told me everything I needed to hear. You were always there when I needed you. You were everything I could ever want in a boyfriend but you were with my best friend."

"Tori left. You ignored me. You go to Paris and come back with this rich kid. Do you know how I felt? Did you even care?"

"Of course I cared."

"Then why? If I was so perfect for you why choose him over me?"

"You're not listening Zig. You were perfect for me," Maya placed emphasis on 'were'

"And now I'm just the troubled kid you felt sorry for."

"That's not what I meant."

"You know what Maya screw you. I'll never be good enough for you," Zig turned around and started walking away but she grabbed his hand.

"You changed. There were sketchy rumours about you but I stuck with you. Helping you got between me and Miles. He kept insisting you were a bad guy but I defended you. I care Zig and don't ever think for a second that you're not good enough for me. You were my rock back then and you're my rock now."

Zig turned around and faced Maya who had an expression on her face that he never saw before. Well he never saw her look at him like that before. He knew she was being genuine.

"Our timing's been off before," he told her.

"There's always been some other guy. There's no other guy."

"That's not entirely true."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"What if I have a crush on Tristan? I might just pick him over you," Zig joked.

"You idiot," Maya punched him playfully then he leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back passionately and they moved inch by inch towards her bed all the while never letting go of each other. They finally stopped when Maya's phone began ringing.

"You should get that," Zig told her.

She picked up her phone and saw that it was a private number. She immediately froze. The number last night was private and someone was pretending to be Cam. She didn't want to tell Zig about it but she couldn't answer her phone.

"Who is it?" Zig asked when he noticed her expression. He watched the phone and saw it was private. "You're scared of a private call? It could just be a prank."

"It is. I think the same person called last night."

"What did they say?"

"It was just some scary noises," Maya lied. The phone had stopped ringing then.

"You could get Grace to try and find out who was calling. We could talk to her tomorrow."

"I am capable of talking to her myself you know."

"I know but I want to be with you. Maybe you'll need me to punch this jerk."

"Or you can spend the day planning our romantic first date," Maya told him and he looked up thoughtfully.

"Alright you win but remember I can always tell when you're keeping a secret."

"Like you don't have secrets."

"I don't. I'm an open book."

"Then you won't mind telling me your life story. Everything from since you were a baby."

"Of course. You'll know the whole story of Zig Novak tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Good night Maya Matlin."

* * *

**There'll be two chapters weekly. I know these two have been short but I'm working on the length. Review!**


	3. No One

"Grace I need your help," Maya sounded desperate as Grace entered her house.

"What's wrong blondie?"

"This has to remain top secret," Maya told her.

"Cross my heart."

"I need you to trace a call for me."

"Why does that have to be a secret?" Grace was confused.

"I think my dead ex-boyfriend is calling me," Maya said softly then regretted saying it right after. It sounded stupid.

"What! You're being serious?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. It sounded like him."

"How come I didn't know you have a dead ex?"

"I don't usually talk about him."

"Right. Give me your phone."

Grace hooked up Maya's phone to her laptop then began typing.

"When was the call?"

"Last night and the night before."

"You can sit down, this might take a while," Grace told Maya who was pacing back and forth.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Meanwhile Zig was upstairs trying to figure out what to do on his first date with Maya. He began thinking about his first date with Tori. Maya was different from Tori but he wanted it to be special. Without thinking he walked into Maya's room and turned on her laptop.

"This is the dumbest thing ever," Zig said to himself as he began the call. She answered quicker than he expected.

"Zig?" Tori asked confused.

"Hi Tori."

* * *

"What's the big emergency?" Zoe asked as she approached Frankie and Keisha. They were at the Hollingsworth home.

"The mysterious hottie," Frankie told her.

"This again?"

"You saw him too," Keisha reminded Zoe.

"I saw someone for a split second. It could have been anyone."

"No one else was wearing red. That's why he stood out," Frankie explained.

"So now we're playing Nancy Drew?"

"We're finding out who he is," Frankie corrected.

"Do you two have a crush on him?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," Keisha said excitedly.

"No. I just love a good mystery."

"Will you help us?"

"Actually I had this thing with Maya."

"Please," they begged.

"Fine. Where do we start?"

* * *

"The phone's been switched off. I can't find its location," Grace told Maya.

"This is bad," Maya kept pacing.

"Relax. The next time you get a call from it, my laptop will automatically begin tracing it. You'll have to talk though. If they hang up too soon then we won't be able to pinpoint the exact location."

"Thanks Grace, you're a lifesaver."

"Now spill it."

"Spill what?"

"The dead guy."

"Not here," Maya told her. She knew Zig was upstairs and didn't want him to hear her talking about Cam.

* * *

"I wanted to talk to you," Zig told Tori.

"It's okay. I know you and Maya aren't dating. Tristan told me. I'm sorry I freaked out over nothing."

"Yea," Zig had a guilty look on his face but Tori didn't seem to notice.

"What else did Tristan say?"

"Some things I'll have to see for myself when I get there."

"You're visiting?"

"Actually my family's moving back to Canada so I'll be back in Degrassi," Tori explained and Zig was surprised.

"You're coming back!" Zig slowly felt his dreams of him and Maya fading away.

"You don't seem too happy about that," Tori said slowly.

"No I am. It's just a surprise that's all."

"Not as surprising as when I heard you're in a gang."

"It's not like that. I'm trying to get out."

"It's nice of Maya and her mom to take you in."

"Yea. Actually I need some advice about something."

"Maya?"

"No," Zig lied, "It's about this girl I like."

"Zoe Rivas," Tori guessed.

"Tristan?"

"Yup."

* * *

"I got these from the photographer at the party," Frankie showed a large stack of photos to Zoe and Keisha.

"We have to sort through all of this?" Zoe asked.

"There's like a thousand pictures," Keisha complained.

"Exactly why there should be at least one of the mystery guy," Frankie explained.

"Hottie," Keisha corrected.

"Just start sorting," Zoe gave her a weird look.

"Wait! Let's say we find the hottie, who gets to date him?" Keisha asked.

"Are you serious?" Frankie asked in disbelief.

"She has a point," Zoe said thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me you want to date him too?" Frankie asked Zoe.

"No. I meant what do we do if we find him in a picture? We track him down then what?"

"I hadn't thought about that," Frankie admitted.

"This just seems like a waste of time," Zoe told them.

"Wait! He touched me," Keisha bent her head down when she said it.

"What?"

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Frankie asked.

"Zoe made me think he wasn't real on the way home. I thought I imagined it," Keisha admitted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Zoe was sympathetic.

"Let's find this creep," Frankie declared.

* * *

"So why did we have to leave your house?" Grace asked.

"I didn't want Zig to hear about Cam."

"Why not?"

"Zig blamed himself for what Cam did. He told Cam to get out of my life forever," Maya explained.

"And you forgave Zig? Wow."

"It wasn't Zig's fault!" Maya defended.

"Easy there blondie. Call of your dogs."

"I'm sorry."

"So how long have you and Zig been shacking up?"

"We haven't…we never…why would you ask that?"

"You got all defensive. Different than usual"

"We kissed and I sort of asked him out."

"What happened to not being in to him?"

"I thought I wasn't but I was still hung up on Miles."

"And now you're just over the rich kid?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"You should be sure this is what you want before you hurt Zig…again."

* * *

"Yea that wasn't one of my finest moments," Zig laughed and so did story. They had been catching up and having fun so much that Zig didn't even get the chance to ask her what he wanted to.

"I got to go Zig. I guess we'll talk when I get there."

"When will you be here?"

"In about a week, possibly sooner."

"That's soon."

"I know. Tell Maya I'm sorry will you?"

"I will," Zig promised.

"Bye Zig."

"Bye Tori,"

It was only after she was gone that Zig remembered what he was supposed to ask her. He laid back on Maya's bed exhausted. Reminiscing with Tori was fun. They had talked for almost an hour. She was always so sweet and accepted him even though he was poor.

Then he remembered that he was supposed to plan his first date with Maya. Tori had made him forget all about that. He had to get to work fast or else he'd screw up his first real chance with Maya but why was there a hint of uncertainty inside him. Could part of him not want this? He shrugged it off as nerves then quickly left Maya's room.

* * *

"I found something," Keisha said excitedly.

"Why are you excited to find the guy that touched you inappropriately?" Zoe wondered.

"I'm not. I'm angry," Keisha pretended to look angry but Zoe was on to her.

"You lied so we'd keep looking," she accused.

"No I didn't."

"I can't believe you'd do that."

"You can't just go around making accusations like that," Frankie told her.

"I just really wanted to find him," Keisha lowered her head again.

"Let me see that," Zoe grabbed the photo from Keisha and saw that it was just a blurry one. Frankie was looking at it too.

"We can't see anything," Frankie sighed.

"Do you think your brother can help us?" Zoe asked Frankie.

"Possibly."

"Good. When he does, make sure and don't tell Keisha," Zoe then walked off.

* * *

"I should probably go now," Maya told Grace.

"Just remember what I said," Grace reminded her then turned to go. She had only taken a few steps when Maya's phone began ringing.

"Is the number blocked?" Grace asked and Maya nodded. "Answer it."

Grace sat back down and opened her laptop, ready to pinpoint the caller's location. Maya knew she had to answer but she was afraid to. She didn't want to have to hear Cam's voice again. She couldn't bare it.

"Hurry up blondie," Grace urged so Maya answered it.

"Hello," Maya heard the heavy breathing again. Grace motioned for her to keep talking. "I don't what kind of prank this is but it's not funny." She heard a weird sound then. It sounded like sobbing then the line went dead. "Damn!"

"Well I should go now," Grace was in a hurry."

"Why? What did you find?"

"Nothing. It was too short."

"You're lying. Just let me see."

"The call came from your house," Grace sighed then admitted.

"The person showed up outside my house. I have a stalker."

"Maya the call came from inside your house, your bedroom to be exact."

"Then someone broke in to my house."

"Or maybe it's someone who lives there."

"No my parents would never do that."

"It's funny how Zig seems to be the last person on your mind," Grace pointed.

"No it can't be Zig," Maya shook her head but couldn't stop the tears from falling out.

"Honestly I don't think that Zig could be behind this but you need to consider it a possibility."

* * *

Zoe decided to walk home since she didn't live that far. She had a lot on her mind. After Maya had opened up to her, her mom had texted. Apparently there was a new role her mom had insisted she take because she'd be perfect for it. Zoe had mixed feelings about this. She was finally starting to feel like she fit in and her mother wanted to ruin everything.

Of course she had told her mother 'no' but she knew how persistent her mother could be. She wouldn't give this up so Zoe felt that she might as well just audition. The more she thought about it, the less she felt to. What if she auditioned and got the part? There's no way her mother would let her turn it down. Maybe she could just blow the audition.

Then her thoughts focused on Maya. She didn't know all the pain Maya went through. She had viewed Maya as a threat when she first saw Miles on the bus. After that, she became a little envious of Maya which ultimately led to her breakup with Miles. Now that she thought about it, Miles didn't even really seem that in to her. He was probably just using her to make Maya jealous.

She suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. It was an eerie feeling and she kept looking over her shoulder. All this mysterious guy crap was freaking her out. She was so pissed that Keisha had lied to them especially after what she'd been through with Luke and Neil. Zoe was grateful she had Maya. Finally she had a female friend her own age who wasn't trying to stab her in the back out of jealousy. She then felt her phone vibrate.

"Hi mom," she answered trying not to sound as annoyed as she felt. "Fine I'll do the stupid audition."

* * *

Zig was all smiles as he walked around the house. He was anticipating his first date with Maya. It was all he could think about. He knew there was something special about her, the first day they met. Then he fell for her while he was still with Tori. There was always lingering feelings but when they performed together at the pageant he felt like they could do anything together. He loved how he could make her happy in ways Cam couldn't.

Thinking about Cam suddenly put a damper on his mood. He lied every time he said he always hated Cam. He had nothing against him until he fell for Maya. It's true Cam was a psycho but Zig always thought he was cool. Then after he kissed Maya, he started hating how she'd choose Cam over him. He wanted to see the bad in Cam then. He wanted to prove that Cam was a bad guy so he could swoop in and be her hero.

Zig shook his head as if to try to remove some of his least lovable moments. Maya ignored him after he refused to go on the date with her. It's not like he didn't want to but he knew there was no way she could be over Cam, she was just choosing not to deal.

Deal. He had started dealing drugs that summer. He spiraled after Maya then got kicked out of his house. He started working out a lot that summer even before he got kicked out. It was something to channel his Maya frustration into. And if all of that wasn't bad, when he did see Maya again she was rolling around with the rich kid. She didn't even pay him any attention until she was sent to the rubber room.

Zig heard a door slam and knew Maya had come home. He shook off all the bad memories and focused on the present. Maya wanted this too. That was all he needed to know for his smile to return. He heard her walk into her room so he went there.

"Hey where'd you go?" he only realised he didn't know where she took off to when he saw her.

"Were you in my room?" she asked.

"Yea sorry I borrowed your laptop for a bit. Actually I have…"

"How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't see any personal stuff on there if that's what you're worried about."

"You think this is a joke?" she was livid.

"Maya what's wrong?"

"Why would you do that? How could you say you love me then turn around and do that to me?"

"Maya I have no idea what you're talking about," Zig was completely confused. Why was she so mad him?

"Torturing me with Cam. Why? Why would you do that?"

"Maya whatever it is you're talking about, it wasn't me," Zig tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" Maya stormed out of her room then leaving Zig completely confused.

* * *

Maya just sat outside her house with tears streaming down her face. It was Zig. It had to be Zig. How could he do that to her? Why would he? She agreed to go out with him. She told him how she felt. Was this some sort of sick test to see if she's over Cam?

The more Maya thought about it, the worse she felt. Zig had crossed the line. She hated him now. She thought of asking her mom to kick him out. Maybe she should plant drugs on him. She couldn't bear the thought of living with him. She knew she'd never do those things but the thoughts were still there in her mind.

Then there was that part of her that thought 'what if it isn't Zig?' She quickly dismissed that thought. She was too hurt and confused to have room for any other emotion, especially doubt. He admitted to being in her room. What was he using her laptop for?

Then she had an idea. The video Cam left on her phone, she had uploaded it to her laptop. It was precious to her and she wanted to keep it. Of course she never looked at it because she couldn't handle the pain. What if Zig had somehow distorted the way Cam said her name and recorded it to play for her?

She didn't know what to do but one thing was certain, she needed a friend. She found it weird that Zoe was the first name to come to mind. They had spent most of their time at each other's throat but now they were in a better place. She pulled out her phone and dialed Zoe's number.


	4. Grenade

Miles and Tristan were kissing when Mr Hollingsworth and Andrea walked in. Miles and Tristan didn't seem to notice them so Mr Hollingsworth cleared his throat which caused them to break apart.

"Miles, a word."

"I'm a bit busy," Miles told him then turned back to Tristan.

"It's important."

"I have to go anyway," Tristan lied quickly.

He got up to leave and Miles pulled him back in a long kiss. Tristan then left blushing while Miles turned and smiled at his father.

"What's the emergency?" Miles asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Don't be a smartass. How could you jeopardize my campaign like this behaviour?"

"What? You've never made out before? I'm sure Andrea here can confirm you have."

"Cut this little charade out before you bring bad publicity," Mr Hollingsworth said angrily then left with Andrea.

"You want bad publicity. You've got it," Miles muttered after they left.

* * *

Maya had spent the night by Zoe because she was unable to face Zig who had been calling her non-stop. She didn't tell Zoe the real reasons behind her sleepover but Zoe didn't seem to mind. She kept going on about an audition that her mom wanted her to do but Maya was barely paying attention.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am."

"Fine since you don't want to listen to me, you talk. Why the sleepover last night?"

"I had to get out the house."

"Let me guess you can't resist your temptations with Zig?"

"My temptations to kill him."

"What?"

"He's been pranking me."

"And this is bad?" Zoe was confused.

"Getting calls from your dead ex-boyfriend is."

"What?"

"I've been getting calls. The first time I answered I heard Cam's voice. I asked Grace to trace the call and it came from inside my bedroom."

"That doesn't mean its Zig. Did you try more than once?"

"I didn't need to, it's him. I can't believe I was going to go out with him."

"Okay let's think about this for a second. How could Zig sound like your dead ex?"

"I think he used this somehow," Maya showed Zoe the video of Cam.

"Aww this is cute," Zoe smiled.

"He made that the day before he did it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He made his choice."

"How could you say that?" Zoe asked her.

"It's true."

"Clearly he had problems he couldn't deal with."

"Problems he didn't want me to help with, or anyone else."

"Maybe he had his reasons."

"I guess we'll never know."

* * *

Grace was in a bad mood. She couldn't remember when it happened but someone had stolen her laptop. She was pissed off and decided to go to Maya's house. Whatever happened she knew the last thing she did was trace the call Maya had. Maya was the last person she helped and Zig was the prime suspect. She knew that the Matlin house was the first place to find clues.

"Hello Grace," Mrs. Matlin greeted her.

"Is Maya here?"

"No she spent the night at Zoe's. Is everything alright?"

"Someone stole my laptop," Grace admitted.

"You don't think Maya did it, do you?"

"Of course not but the last thing I did was trace those prank calls for her."

"What prank calls?"

"She didn't tell you? Someone's been prank calling her with recordings of her dead ex."

"Campbell," Mrs. Matlin had a horrified expression.

"Is Zig here?" Grace asked.

"No but we need to get the police involved."

"Bad idea. Don't worry I'll find my laptop and this prank caller," Grace stated confidently.

"Are you sure? The police could help you find it faster."

"Actually they'd get nowhere. If cops show up at a sketchy place no one squeals. I'll find out where it is."

Unknown to both of them, Zig was eavesdropping on their conversation. He then silently left through the back door.

* * *

"Hey Tris, you busy later?" Miles asked over the phone.

"I always have time for you."

"Great. Come over around 6," Miles then hung up and saw Frankie in his doorway.

"Dad's meeting with the press here at 6," Frankie reminded him.

"I know."

"Why are you so intent on pissing him off?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's true."

Hunter interrupted them then, "There you are. I enhanced the quality of the picture."

"Let me see," Frankie told him then he placed his laptop on Miles bed and all the Hollingsworths looked at it.

"Are you stalking this guy?" Miles asked her.

"No he's the mysterious guy from your party."

"Why are you interested in him anyway?" Hunter asked.

"I want to find out who he is."

"Well you two do that, I have a press meeting to ruin."

"He's joking right?" Hunter asked his sister.

"I wish."

* * *

"You know Maya, sleepovers tend to end in the morning," Zoe told her.

"It's like 7am," Maya complained.

"It was 7am 4 hours ago."

"I can't go home now. Will you come with me?"

"I can't, I have to prepare for my audition."

"I thought you were done with acting."

"I thought you were listening to me."

"I'm sorry. I'm listening now."

"My mother found this gig for me and she wants me to audition. We're flying out in a couple days."

"Flying out? Where is it?"

"In New York."

"You're leaving," Maya was shocked.

"Relax it's only if I get the part."

"You're going to flunk it right?"

"I can't. My mom will be there."

"This is great. Now I'll have no one," Maya complained.

"I may not even get the part. I have to pretend to be a bitchy queen bee."

"You're perfect for that," Maya sighed then dropped her head back on the bed.

"I was kidding. Look I don't want to move. I like it here."

"Then tell your mom that."

"I wish it was that simple."

* * *

Grace walked down the old alley and knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again but this time she yelled a name.

"Grace," the blond guy greeted. His hair was tousled and he looked like he just got out of bed.

"Put some pants on," Grace ordered as she walked inside.

"You're in a good mood."

"And you're as dirty as ever," Grace noted as she looked around the place.

"What's wrong?" the guy asked.

"I need your help. Some idiot stole my laptop."

"Is that anyway to ask for my help," the blond guy walked up to her then placed his hand around her waist.

"Josiah."

"Mhmm."

"Get off of me," Grace pushed him off her.

"You didn't have to do that. You know I'll help you anyway. I'd do anything for you."

"Let's just get started before you get any ideas."

* * *

Miles was waiting on Tristan in his room. Hunter and Frankie gave him some crap lecture about how pissed his father would be but he didn't care. They didn't know about the affair or the physical abuse. They knew nothing. That made Miles mad but he also wanted to shield them from it.

Today he was going to make a statement. He and Tristan were going to crash his father's little meeting with the press. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to lash out against his father. He felt like he had to or he would lose himself in all the lies. His mother was doing nothing about the situation and his siblings didn't even know there was a situation.

His thoughts slowly moved towards Maya as they always did. He would always feel the need to question himself. Did he really love Tristan? He already knew the answer to that. What he was looking for from Tristan wasn't love, it was a weapon. His dad wouldn't approve of anyone he dated really but Tristan was perfect for it.

He was always filled with guilt when he thought about the situation with Tristan. Tristan was so hung up on him that he wouldn't have an opportunity to come clean if he had the guts to. It's not like he didn't like Tristan but he only loved Maya at that moment. Maya was there for him when he first found out about the affair. Maybe he was being ridiculous to avoid. Maybe he should talk to her.

"A penny for your thoughts," Tristan said by the doorway.

"Great you're right on time."

"I'm half an hour late."

"Right," Miles said while looking at the time.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine now that you're here. Now let's go."

"Where?"

"My dad has a meeting with the press right now. We're going to make out there."

"You're serious?" Tristan asked in disbelief.

"Yea come on," Miles pulled his arm.

"Zig was right."

"What does Zig have to do with this?"

"Nothing. Why don't we ditch the press conference and go somewhere else?"

"We can go somewhere else after."

"Do you even care about me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"One you didn't answer."

"Of course Tris."

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"Where are you going?" Miles asked as Tristan turned around to walk out the door.

"I won't be your weapon against your dad."

* * *

Maya didn't want to go home but she had to anyway. She stood outside for five minutes before working up the courage to walk inside. She wanted to hurry upstairs and lock herself in her room but her mom was waiting for her.

"Sorry about the sudden sleepover."

"It's okay."

"Then why do you look mad?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the calls?"

"What calls?"

"Don't play dumb Maya. Grace stopped by."

"She came to tell you?"

"No her laptop was stolen and she thinks that it may have been your prank caller. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"No," Maya lied.

"Are you protecting someone? A friend? A real friend wouldn't do that Maya."

"I know mom!"

"Was it Zoe?"

"No. It wasn't."

"How can you be so sure? She was the one that made that page about you."

"Zoe and I are friends now. We've put all that stuff behind us. We're in a good place."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Can I go to my room now?"

"One more thing. I have an idea I want to run by you."

"What is it?"

"What do you think about having Zig's parents over for dinner tomorrow tonight?"

"Are we kicking him out?"

"No."

"Damn," Maya said quietly.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"Nope. Dinner sounds great."

"Maya," Mrs Matlin called but Maya was already running to her room.

* * *

"I got it," Josiah said proudly.

"That's the Hollingsworth place."

"Yea we're going to have break in."

"No we don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to walk right in."

"You can't just walk into these rich people's home and accuse them of stealing your laptop."

"I'm not. Thanks for your help."

"That's it? I help you find your laptop and you go back to ignoring me?"

"What do you want Josiah?"

"I want to start over Grace. I want a second chance."

"I'm not the same girl I was."

"You may have gotten piercings and this whole goth look but you're the same Grace I fell in love with."

"I've got to go," Grace left in a hurry.

Who did he think he was? Asking for a second chance out of the blue. Grace couldn't deal with that right now. She had an uneasy feeling that she was being watched but she didn't see anyone around. This whole thing was turning into one big creepy affair.

The more she thought about the stolen laptop situation, the more she felt it pointed towards Zig. It made no sense for the rich kids to steal he laptop. They could go buy 50 for fun. Zig could've stolen it then planted it at the house knowing she'd go trace it. It seemed too easy to find

Then another thought crossed her mind. What if the rich kids were behind it? She had heard that the Hunter kid was good with computers and Miles would want to hurt Maya after the break up. The only question was if she told them. She would have to find out from Maya. She had one thing to do first though; she was going to see the Hollingsworths.

* * *

"So you're little boyfriend just stormed out. Trouble in paradise?" Frankie asked Miles.

"Go away Frankie."

"Not until you tell me what's been eating you up."

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can."

"You don't understand. If I tell you it will change everything. You're whole world will fall apart. Everything you think you know about this family is a lie. It's just one big lie. This family is a joke."

"How could you say that?" Hunter was in the doorway.

"Do you really think dad loves us?"

"Of course he does," Frankie answered.

"Has he ever praised you for doing anything that didn't benefit him? Ever shown interest in anything you do? Does he even know your anything you two like? You know how he remembers our birthdays? Andrea reminds him. Because he doesn't have the time to remember his own kids' birthdays. He doesn't love us and he doesn't love mom."

"That's enough Miles!" their mother was behind Hunter.

"Why? I should tell them. They have a right to know."

"What's he talking about mom?" Hunter asked.

"It's nothing sweetheart."

"Then why won't you answer the question."

"What don't we know?" Frankie asked her.

"You two have nothing to worry about."

"You can stay trapped in this family with that man but I won't," Miles told her.

"Miles."

"I'll make it easy mom. You tell them or I leave."

"Miles," was all Frankie could say. Hunter remained quiet.

"We can talk about this another time."

"That's great mom but I won't be here to listen to any more lies," Miles reached under his bed and pulled out a bag.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked.

"I can't stay here!"

Miles left with his bag in his hand while his siblings followed behind him.

"Miles wait!" Frankie shouted behind him.

He paid them no mind and kept walking until he found Grace blocking his path.

"Did something happen to Maya?" Miles asked her.

"No I'm here to find out which one of you stole my laptop."

"Get out of my way."

"You running away?" Grace asked.

"Miles think about this. Where would you sleep? Frankie was trying to convince him to stay.

"I have a friend you could crash with," Grace offered.

"What do you want in return?"

"Help me find my laptop."

"I will as soon as I get out of here."

"If everything is as bad as you say, you're just going to leave us?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe if I leave you'll see for yourself." Miles told them then left with Grace. He didn't take his car because he knew they'd find it in no time. Instead he walked off with Grace leaving his stunned siblings watching him.


End file.
